


Caterpillar?

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, TW bugs, specifically a caterpillar, the sides are kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus and Roman found a... Caterpillar?





	Caterpillar?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoxofFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/gifts).

> Based on a post by @5am-the-foxing-hour on Tumblr. Go check them out, they have some pretty neato stuff!!

Logic didn’t really like being the most mature one in the mindscape. Sure, Morality claimed the title of ‘dad,’ but that didn’t mean he was actually qualified for the job in any way, shape, or form. So, Logic was left to raise the twin Creativities, as well as babysit Morality most of the time. 

“Hey Logie! Logie!!” 

Logic sighed. Thing Two was calling to him, or ‘Remus’ as he insisted on being called. 

“Yes, Creativity?” Logic responded, not looking up from his book. Thomas had a space project due, and Logic would _ not _let him do poorly. 

Remus pouted. “Can ya use my name?” He sassed. 

Logic rolled his eyes. “Fine. What is it, Remus?” 

“I found a catty-pillar! Come see!” The child shouted in excitement. 

Logic felt like a middle aged man. He swore his knees cracked as he stood from the couch. 

“Very well, where is this caterpillar?” He asked, humoring Remus.

Remus didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he grabbed Logic’s hand and began tugging him in the direction of the kitchen.

“ROMAN! You still got our catty-pillar?!” Remus shouted. 

“YEAH! He’s squirmin’ a lot, though!” Remus’s twin, Roman shouted from the kitchen. He sounded like he was struggling to hold on to something. Logic hoped Roman hadn’t gotten stuck trying to climb on the fridge again. 

Remus’s tugging grew more insistent. “C’mon! Quick, before he gets away!!” 

Logic reluctantly picked up the pace. He internally sighed. He’d have to tell the twins to put the insect back outside. After all, if they really had found a caterpillar, it would be much happier outside. 

Finally, they made it to the kitchen. “Alright, Remus. Where’s your-” Logic stopped mid sentence. 

“WHAT is THAT?!” Logic practically shrieked. 

Roman smiled, holding up what was decidedly _ not _a caterpillar. Remus went and stood beside his twin. 

“Catty-pillar! See? He got the arms!” 

Logic gawked. “Remus, Roman, I- that is _ not _a caterpillar.” 

The twins tilted their heads in unison. 

“He got the arms, though!” Roman protested. He held up the not-caterpillar for emphasis. 

Logic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I- _ no _ . Just… _ no. _” 

“What is he then, Mr. Smarty Pants?!” Remus demanded. 

Logic found himself at a loss for words. What Roman was holding looked very similar to a- well, a _ child _\- with a few key differences. For starters, the child had six arms. Logic guessed that’s where the designation ‘caterpillar’ came from. The child also had one yellow eye with a slitted pupil, and a few scales around the eye. He wore a tiny cloak and a bowler hat that was far too big for his head, as well as a yellow onesie with small snakes printed all over it. 

“Well, it _ looks _like he’s a new side…” Logic admitted hesitantly. He instantly regretted it. 

The twins’ eyes lit up. Their eyes met, and their mouths grew into matching conspiratorial grins. 

“We’re gonna be the best big brothers ever!” Remus declared. 

“Yeah!” Roman agreed. He lifted the side so they were eye to eye. “You can have as many cookies as you want. Don’t listen to Logic, he’s a buzzkill.” 

The new side stuck his tongue out. “Pffbt!” He responded. He had no right being that adorable. 

Logic sighed in defeat. Another side to raise. This one with _ six _arms. This was going to be… interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! <3 
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on Tumblr, come say hi!!


End file.
